This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic transmission and particularly, to a fiber optic connector module.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed with the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems continue to be encountered in designing fiber optic connector assemblies or other connector assemblies, including applications involving backplanes, motherboards, daughterboards and the like. Such problems often involve efforts to simplify the design of the connector assemblies, particularly, the modules which terminate the optical fibers. Such designs heretofore tend to be unduly complicated and expensive. The present invention is directed to solving these problems and to providing various improvements in such connector assemblies, particularly in the fiber optic connector modules.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved connector assembly, particularly a fiber optic connector module.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved fiber optic connector module for terminating a fiber optic cable which includes at least one inner optical fiber surrounded by strength members and an outer jacket.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the module includes a ferrule terminated to an end of the optical fiber stripped of the jacket. A fixing body is fixed to the jacket rearwardly of the ferrule. A housing includes a front portion within which the ferrule is mounted and a rear portion within which the fixing body is mounted. The front portion has an open front end through which a mating end of the ferrule is exposed. The rear portion has an open rear end through which the fiber optic cable extends.
As disclosed herein, the front portion of the housing includes stop means engageable by the ferrule. Therefore, the ferrule and terminated fiber optic cable can be inserted into the open end of the housing and into abutment with the stop means. Complementary interengaging latch means are provided between the fixing body and the rear portion of the housing to hold the fixing body and terminated fiber optic cable within the housing. In the preferred embodiment, the latch means is provided by complementary interengaging snap-latch members on the fixing body and the housing engageable automatically in response to inserting the fixing body into the housing through the open rear end thereof at the same time that the ferrule and terminated fiber optic cable are inserted into the housing in abutment with the stop means.
According to one aspect of the invention, the fixing body includes a crimp section through which the optical fiber extends, with the strength members and outer jacket positioned on the outside of the crimp section. A crimp ring clamps the strength members and the jacket to the crimp section of the fixing body.
According to another aspect of the invention, a flexible strain relief boot surrounds the fiber optic cable and extends away from the rear portion of the housing. Complementary interengaging latch means are provided between the boot and the fixing body. In the preferred embodiment, the latch means is provided by complementary interengaging snap-latch members on the boot and the fixing body engageable automatically in response to mounting the boot on the fixing body. Therefore, the fixing body is latched at one end thereof to the housing and at another end thereof to the boot.
Finally, the housing includes a flexible latch arm for holding the connector within an opening in a panel, such as a backplane, circuit board or the like. The latch arm includes a latch hook on the outside thereof, along with serrations on the outside of the latch arm engageable by an operator""s fingers.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.